


Fem! Belarus x Fem! Reader~ Truth or Dare

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have a part 2 to this its smut or a lemon whatever you call it on this site and im not sure if i can post it, comment or whatever if you want/i can if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"big bruder! you were hitting on (your name) werent you?!" Natalia screamed her long white hair almost standing on end. a dark arua, the color of ivan's scaried eyes serounding her. "what did i tell you!" she looked like she was about to take his pipe and crush in his skull.

*knock! Knock! KNOCK!* 

"hey! let me in! its freezing! have you ever been to russia?!" speak of the devil you were knock on the hard wood door. you had brought over some Slivovyĭ Pirog you baked that morning and some vodka, for your best friend ivan and his sisters. one of which being natalia, you had a huge crush on her ever since you first met her but wouldnt admit it like ever! you know how see liked her brother from the way she got pissed when ever you were around him. 

"coming!" ivan scream talked. he ran, not walked ran. to the door to anwser it. "(your name)! why arent you at home?" he asked as you walked in. 

"i came over to see you and i brought these!" you said holding up the Slivovyĭ Pirog and the vodka. ivan's face lite up, like a child who just got a puppy. "i thought we could play some games and have some yummy Slivovyĭ Pirog, while we drink ourselves stupid!" this was one of your favorite pass times with the russian. not to menton the stuff you guys dared each other was funny as fuck. "natalia would you like to join us?" you asked smiling. 

"fine. ill play your stupid game." she responded glaring at ivan the whole time making him uneasy. 

"maybe Yekaterina could play too! where is she?" you asked. the more the merrier right?

"oh, double d is in her room" natalia said. "ill show you where" she said a little less cold than the first time. she lead the way though endless halls finally leading you to a door painted like the ukraine flag. she opened it slowly to see Yekaterina crawling on the floor. "what are you doing?!" natalia said rolling her eyes.

"oh! natalia, (your name). one of the buttons popped off my shirt again! will you help me find it?!" she asked looking up from her search. 

"yeah, totally. what did it look like?" you asked as you got on your hands and knees. 

"like this!" Yekaterina said putting her huge busts in your face pointing to one of the few buttons remaining on her shirt. her bra and clevelage as visable as if she werent wearing a shirt at all. you blushed hevally as natalia glared at Yekaterina. "thank you so much for helping me, these things just seem to always be popping off" she said smiling.

"umm...its no problem but maybe you should just wear a bigger shirt" you said with a nervous chuckle. you looked around for a few mintues until you spotted it just under natalia's dress. "aha! there you are!" you yell talked happily. you crawled over to the button the fact wear it was slipping your mind, you crawled under natalia's dress grabbing the button, then reality slapped you in the face. you were under natalia's dress between her legs! you looked up to see a pair of lace (favorite color) panties wet to the point you could almost see though them. you blush so hard you wished someone had shot you that moment. unknown to you natalia was blushing as well, even harder than you. "umm ah! i got your button Yekaterina..." your voice was muffled from under natalia's dress. you crawled out after you manged to stop blushing and recollected yourself. 

"oh! (your name)! thank you so much!" Yekaterina said as she hug ponched you. she toppled you over so you were now under her with he massive busts pinning you face to the ground. you were blushing super hard at the possition you were in, pinned to the ground by a pair of busts that belonged to your crushes older sister, her legs on both sides of you. her arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 

"umm Yekaterina, your boobs are kinda making it hard to breath." you said nerously chuckling as she got off of you and sat down next to you. "oh! i almost forgot! do you want to play some games with natalia, ivan, and me?" you said smiling. she pondered it over for a moment, she wanted to pay you back for finding her button and she knew just the right way. 

"thats sounds like fun!" she said smiling.

"great now only is double d playing" natalia mumbled to herself.

"great! i brought over vodka and Slivovyĭ Pirog, this is going to be great!" you exclaimed getting up to leave the room and walking back to where ivan was.

~short time skip brought to you by yuri everywhere!~

you guys had just finished your Slivovyĭ Pirog and were deciding what game to play. "how about truth or dare?" Yekaterina chimed you all agreeing.

"but this one has no rules and you have to anwser or do whatever you get!" you exclaimed knowing how quickly this game got dirty. a smirk painted everyones room all having different ideas of what to make each other do.

"im in!" the three yelled in unison. 

"so whos gonna go first?" you asked.

"i will" ivan said the smirk not once leaving his face. "natalia, truth or dare?" he said evilly. 

"truth" she said uneasy do to his smirk.

"who in this room do you want to fuck?" ivan said knowing exactly what shed say, '(your name)'. he read her dairy once when she was pissed at him for going drinking with you and not coming back until the next day. she had a long confession of her love for (your name) right in the 4th page. he also knew you liked natalia as well when he got you to confess it at one of alfreds parties, you were super drunk so it wasnt hard at all.

"what kind of question is that?!" she yelled "im not answering"

"you have to! we all agreed at the beggining of the game!" you chimed dying to know if she liked you back.

"i hate you ivan" she said glaring with a black arua around her. "i want to fuck (your name) you happy?" she said in just over a wisper.

"what?!" you almost screamed. "you like me?" you said blushing harder than natalia.

"yes..." she said, dying of embarasment. "but oh well! Yekaterina, truth or dare?"

"dare" Yekaterina said bravely. 

"trade clothes with ivan" she said smirking. knowing ivan would be embarased and she would get her revenge

"gladly" she said walking away with ivan. a few moments of awkward silence later and ivan came out in a white button up with almost all the buttons missing and blue tight pants. Yekaterina came out in a long tan coat almost exploding from her huge tits. you chuckled at how redictless ivan looked. "okay now that thats done. (your name) truth or dare?"

"dare!" you said excited! you loved dares they were fun as all fuck!

"french kiss natalia" she said smirking, she also knew you liked her from ivan. 

"gladly!" you said, grabbing natalia's face and dragged her closer to you so she was sitting on your lap backwards. you bit at natalia's bottom lip demanding enterence. when she didnt grant it to you decided to take it, you toke one of your hands from her face and pinched her ass. you earned a squeek of surprise, you took tthe opporutiny and slid your pink mussle into the scape between her lips. earning you a moan. you fought for dominece that you quickly won. you explored every inch of your new territory, but soon the annoying need for air broke you apart. a string of silva connecting your mouths. "i love you" you whispered into her ear. nibbling on the lobe. "natalia truth or dare?" you said with a large smirk.

"dare" she stated wondering what you had in mind. 

"finish this with me" you whispered lustfully into her ear. then picking her up bridal style you carried her up stairs to her bedroom.

"our work here is done" Yekaterina said fist bumping ivan,

~fin~


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a lemon or smu or whatever you call it and on top of that its yuri so yeah dont like dont read

WARNING!!!!!! this is a yuri lemon, you dont like girl on girl action, dont read!!!!!!! but if your a perv like me enjoy :D! 

you carried your sexy blonde up the stairs, her arms snaked around your neck, as your pink musles fought for dominance. you won in the end, you explored every inch of your new claimed cavern, tasting the vodka, thickly mixed in both of you twos saliva. soon the stupid need for air broke you apart as you reached the belarusian's door. you placed her down, making a small whine escape her brusied lips. you chuckled at how childish she was in the middle of a kinky, drunken, sex seen. "vhats so funny?!" she said a tinge of worry in her voice. 

"just how fucking horny you make me when you act like this" you said, smirk fixing itself on your face. she blushed darker than ivans dark arau at the word horny. making your smirk and hunger only grow. you picked her back up and threw her on her bed as you slammed and locked the door. "your mine tonight, i cant tell you how long ive wanted this!" you said, climbing over her before ruffly shoving your toung back into her mouth. a moan escaped her mouth, making you only kiss her rufffer. you soon parted, needing for her to scream your name like in all of your twisted fanasties. you quickly flipped her on her stomach so you could unzip the unnessary clothing covering her body from you. you slowly zipped down her dress, the teasing driving her nuts with need. 

"(your name)! stop teasing i cant take it, i need you to fuck me stupid, i cant wait any fucking longer" she yelled making you smirk at her demand. you unzipped her dress even slower, seeming only a few seconds to you felt like hours to natalia. 

"if you want me youll have to earn it, im going to torter you till you do" you wispered in her ear, slidding her dress off leaving her in nothing but a (fav color) lace bra and a matching pair of underwear. you slowly licked her ear, making her moan. liking your reasonse you began to nibble on her ear, sliding your hand under her bra, finding her nipple and began to play with it, causing an eroption of moans to explode from your swrimming cutie. "your so sensitive, i wonder wonder what i could get if i pulled out gilberts present" you chuckle and got up to go get your s and m kit from gil. she let out a whine as you left and walked down stairs to where ivan was.

"wheres my kit?" you ask remembering you stashed it here so your room mate wouldnt find it. 

"you mean the tool box full of 'toys'" ivan responed

"yeah that whered i stash it?" you ask impasently

"i hid it in natialia's bra drawer so when you needed it would be easy to get" he said grinning

"thanks, i wont being seeing you guys til next week. see you then" you said chuckling as you walked back up stairs to natalia's room.

"what took you s long?" she asked oviously wanting to get back to what was going on. you stated to dig through her bra drawer, enjoying all the lace and bows until you found what you disired. "hey! im right here! if you want my bra then take it you dont need to dig throught my drawer" 

you lifted the box out of the drawer, smirking "found it" you climbed back to your postion. you opened the box finding a vibrater, a riding crop, and hand cuffs. you pulled out the hand cuffs and in one motion you cuffed her to the back board. 

"im not going to run away" she said curious at why you put the hand cuffs on her.

"its more fun this way" you said grabbing the riding crop. you rubbed it againist her pussy in hope of making her moan, goal accomplished. you soon became bored after a few more mintues of this. you slid the end of the crop into her drenched panties and slid them off. "naughty, naughty girl" you said pulling the fabric off of the crop. you swiftly brought the crop down on her stomach several times. red marks covered her pale skin. you smirked at your handy work. 

"(your name)" she wispered' in pain.

"its master" you said bringing it down once more. you grabbed the vibrater to see its reaction on your sexy belariusian, since the riding crop was only bring you pleasure. you slid the device into your prey. she moaned at the new pleasure. you turned it on relising what it did off. she moaned and screamed till she couldnt breath. you took to her bra since her second mouth was getting its attention. you unclipped the under garment with experience and ease. you took one of her nipples into your mouth and sucked on it licking and grazing it with your teeth every once and awhile you took the other in your hand and rolled it between your fingers. 

"(your name)" she screamed as she came within seconds of your lips touching her soft breasts. 

you took the vibrater out, she whined at the emtmyness for a moment after recovering from cloud 9. "look at me cumming when you dont even have your shirt off" 

"well ill have to fix that" you said and quickly undressed, she was surprised at how fast you undressed, she almost didnt notice a time break from clothed to nuded. "how about we get to the main event you said uncuffing her. she crawled onto your lap and began to move her hips, it felt so good the friction, you both let out moans before you lifteed one her legs over yours, she soon caught on and lifted one of your legs over her shoulder, the following scissor action made you moan out her name as she did the same. within a few mintues of pleasure you came almost at the same time. 

"i love you" you said

"я цябе люблю" she said smiling back

"round 2?"

~extended ending~ 

"better than porn" Yekaterina said chuckling peeping through a crack in the door

"it is porn" ivan said as he did the same


End file.
